


PJO Slutverse

by GoldenBaron



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gangbang, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBaron/pseuds/GoldenBaron
Summary: A series of chapters detailing the PJO boys slutting around camp and with each other.ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+
Relationships: Apollo/Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Apollo/Will Solace, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Connor Stoll/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paolo Montes/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson/Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 257





	1. Where there's a Will, there's a slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the PJO slutsverse a series of loosely connected chapters detailing differnet pairings and occasional gangbangs. Please enjoy and remember to follow me @LewdBaron1 for updates on new chapters and other works. I hope you enjoy with the opener of Will Solace and a group of other demigods.  
> An accompanying art piece can be found here: https://twitter.com/LewdBaron1/status/1258187220797849605?s=19

Will shivered in the cold air, the snow crunching beneath his feet, he hated winter the lack of sunlight was great for Nico but Will and the rest of the Apollo cabin struggled with the lack of solar energy even going ahead with installing solar lights in the cabin, if it wasn’t for his work in the medic tent and the lack of showers he’d never leave the cabin until spring came. He rubbed his hands attempting to warm them up, if it wasn’t for his date with Nico in the hades cabin, he’d have gone straight back to the cabin to hide under the covers and hibernate until his next shift at work. 

His scarf was itching as he passed the cabins, a few cabins were outside, Ares cabin digging trenches into the snow while Athena cabin built complicated siege weapons, both determined to win the upcoming snowball fight between the cabins. He saw Nico talking to Percy outside of the Poseidon cabin, Nico waved at Will who waved back before Nico returned to talking with Percy, Will couldn’t quite hear what they were talking about. He found himself staring for longer than he thought, Nico was wearing his skinny black jeans again perfectly showing off his ass, he knew Nico did it for attention, to tease the other campers and Will found himself getting hard just from looking at Nico’s perfectly shaped ass. He quickly hid his face in his scarf and hurried off towards the showers, a few other campers watching him quickly speed away giggling to themselves over Will’s embarrassment over his own boyfriend’s body.

The showers were empty, Will sighed in relief as he moved quickly to turn them all on, allowing the steam to fill the room, Will threw his clothes onto the floor and sighed in relief, sitting on a bench in the centre of the room and enjoying the steam around him, the heat a welcome relief from the freezing weather outside, he lay back on the bench and closed his eyes, his mind drifting over the days events. A few campers had fallen on ice and ended up with broken legs, Will must remember to ask Chiron to ban anymore ice skating for the foreseeable future as to avoid repeat incidents, the rest of the shift had been spent dealing with ongoing cases, campers suffering from pretracted quest wounds and others requiring a more...hands on procedure.

Will’s cock twitched at that memory, demigods got pent up easily and especially those stuck in the hospital beds and Will was more than happy to give them some form of relief. Wills hands began to wander, a finger gently pressing against his hole edging inside, his other hand drifted towards his cock as the image of Nico’s ass perfectly detailed in his pants replaced the other memory, he bit his lip as he moved his hand up and down gently stroking himself to the image, the sound of the showers closing out the growing noise of a snowball battle outside.

“Enjoying yourself?” A voice rang out from above him, Will’s eyes shot open to see half a dozen campers around him, all were watching Will with great interest. Will quickly sat up attempting to hide his boner beneath his hands to no avail.

“I wasn’t, I mean, I was but I thought, It was uh”

The nearest guy began to laugh at Will’s feeble excuse, Will recognised him as a son of Ares, he’d nearly walked in on him fucking a son of Demeter in the bathroom stalls before, that time Will had just hidden and jerked off to the sounds of the Demeter kids moans and now he was staring at his crotch, the Ares kids cock looked like it was about to rip out from its confinement. He gulped as the other guys began to strip, he counted two Hermes kids, another one of Ares, a son of Iris and..Paolo. Will had to admit he fancied Paolo a lot, the son of Hebe originally from Brazil had arrived a few years back when Apollo had been mortal, he’d spent a few weeks looking after him reattaching a limb and he’d seen all that Paolo had to offer.

The Ares kid, he thought his name was Richard was now naked before him, his cock was massive, at least as thick as his arm and nearly 11 inches long, he couldn’t help but stare until he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see the two Hermes boys (August and Ryan) both urging him towards their cocks, Will moved and began to eagerly lick them both, switching rapidly between them licking the tips and shoving them deep down his throat hungrily swallowing any pre that leaked from them, he had August deep down his throat when he was grabbed by his hair and yanked off and another cock rammed down his throat, his eyes watered slightly before he looked up to see the other Ares kid, a guy called Marcel, he barely had time to look before Marcel was rapidly fucking Will’s throat causing Will to gag slightly, looking around he found August and Ryans cocks and began to jerk them rapidly, feeling them pulsate in his hands, looking around he could see Richard and Paolo gently stroking themselves to the sight of Will’s throat being destroyed by Marcel’s cock. 

Will felt himself nearly blacking out before Marcel finally pulled out of his throat causing Will to gasp for air with a thin line of cum and saliva connecting his mouth to Marcel’s cock. He fell onto the floor of the showers panting as he heard movement around him, looking around again he saw Ryan had grabbed Will’s phone from his clothes and had begun to film the scene, Will felt his own cock grow harder at the knowledge of being filmed. He looked around

“Beg” came Richards voice, the others quickly joining in to echo the cry

“Please…” Will’s voice was quiet

“Louder” 

“Please” he was louder this time “Please, I want cock. Give it to me, I want your cocks inside me, I need them to fuck me, break me, breed me” as soon as the words left his mouth he saw Paolo’s cock in front of him, Will stared at it, admiring it all, taking in every sight, he’d seen it before but now, it was glorious, he began to lick Paolo’s balls before licking the bottom of his cock. Paolo moaned as he grabbed onto Will’s hair pulling him up before slamming Will’s head down until his entire cock was throbbing deep in Will’s throat.

Will started to moan as Richard now pressed his own cock against Will’s ass before slamming it inside making Will moan loudly into Paolo’s cock, the two boys now violently fucking Will from both ends causing Will to moan loudly as they both destroyed him, his own cock ready to burst from the whole affair. He looked back to see Ryan still filming the whole thing while stroking himself to the sight, August was standing next to Paolo, the two boys making out as Paolo continued to slam his cock down Will’s throat sending the occasional stream of cum down as well. Will moved a hand from the floor and began to jerk off August’s cock hearing the boy moan into Paolo as they kissed.

He gasped again as he felt another cock slam inside him to join Richard, Marcel was now joining his brother in destroying Will’s ass, the two cocks inside him made him feel like he going to explode, his own cock unable to hold it anymore began to shoot load after load of cum onto the floor soon Will was cumming with each thrust inside him, his stomach bulging from the cocks inside as well as the growing amount of cum inside of him as the Ares kids fired load after load inside of him. 

It felt like hours before Paolo came one final time firing cum down Will’s throat before pulling out leaving Will gasping and moaning as the sons of Ares continued to fuck him mercilessly before they too fired one last load deep inside of Will and pulling out leaving Will feeling empty without them inside of him, his ass dripping cum onto the floor. Richard pulled out a plug from a nearby bag and slammed it inside Will

“Keep our seed inside bitch, anytime any of us want you, you’re gonna come running”

Will nodded, now kneeling on his knees his face surrounded by cocks

“Let’s paint his face, so he remembers” Ryan said, still holding Will’s phone in hand “Maybe we’ll send a picture of it to his boyfriend”

The others clearly liked that idea as they began to jerk off firing loads onto Will’s face, cum landing in his hair and all over him

“Clean them slut”

Will was eager and began to lick each cock, shoving some down his throat, he spent a long time with Paolo enjoying his cock, a cock he’d wanted for years

"What would Nico say, if he knew that his slutty boyfriend was the camp cumdumpster?" Marcel said as he whacked Will's face with his cock. The last drops of cum being cleaned off in Will's hair.

"Didn't you have a date with him tonight?" August asked. Will nodded, but didn't slow down in licking and sucking the cocks hanging above him. "He is probably waiting in his cabin for you wondering where you are? Such an inconsiderate boyfriend you turned out to be" he said slyly.

"Why don't we send him a quick message" he said,shifting Will’s phone towards his face. "Now tell your boyfriend you'd rather be sucking our cocks then spending time with him and his cock!" Marcelr said, laughing. 

Will stared into the camera and repeated every word while hungrily swallowing their cocks, he loved Nico and knew him well enough to know his response…

* * *

  
  


Will lay in Nico’s bed, the plugg still inside him, with the cum slowly leaking out where it could, Nico kissed him licking up the cum from Will’s face

“They did a number on you huh?”

Will nodded as he held Nico close “And how was Percy? Any new tricks?”

Nico smirked and held Will closer in a warm embrace “Oh he showed a few, we enjoyed the video they sent me as well”

The two boys smiled and kissed again, holding one another close. This worked for them, it had for years now, the slut couple some called them and that was just fine.

  
  



	2. Sea and Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Will's away, Nico will play

Percy’s cabin was a mess, as it always was. Being the only person in a cabin meant a certain lack of need to keep things clean, the problem came with the weekly inspections that usually lead to Percy being put on shower duty, of course the punishment was no problem to solve provided he didn’t make any pipes explode...again.

The mess never bothered him, sure it bothered some of the guys he brought back but they were usually far too distracted to comment on it until after they were finished. 

“Your place is a mess”

Percy closed the door behind him, groaning as he passed Nico before flopping down onto a couch “It’s called being lived in”

“It’s called being a disgrace, no wonder you constantly lose the inspection” Nico picked up a pair of underwear off the floor before throwing it back down and jumping onto the couch next to Percy “You need a laundry basket, pronto. How long ago did some of your clothes get washed”

Percy sat thinking for a moment “I wash it myself, guys don’t seem to mind it”

“They’re enjoying your musk more than anything, don’t flatter yourself”

Percy mocked a face of shock retorting back “Me? Flatter? I can’t believe you Nico Di Angelo, accusing me of having an ego, if anything I have a...negative ego. I’m the one who denied godhood”

Nico hit him with a nearby pillow “I said flatter, dumbass. Not even touching your ego”

“Oh you’re a therapist now?”

Nico sighed and leant back into the couch throwing his arms back over his head “It’s surprisingly warm in here, considering y'know...how open your cabin is to elements”

“What? the open deck? Oh yeah, I guess. It’s magic or some shit but its great in summer”

“Because of late night skinny dipping”

“You know me well” 

Percy leant down and grabbed a nearby controller before flicking on the TV 

“Really? You’re playing this?”

“What’s wrong with it? It’s fun”

“It’s garbage, doesn’t even work right, so many bugs”

“That’s half the fun, relax enjoy yourself occasionally”

The two sat chatting, throwing snacks at one another and laughing loudly at each miss or cheering louder with each one that got in. 

* * *

Nico’s phone buzzed jolting them back to the world around them

“Huh”

“What is it Nico”

Nico appeared to be staring at something, gulping nervously at whatever was on screen, Percy eyed him nervously, before spotting Nico’s hand gently rubbing himself to the image, Percy smirked, it was obvious Will had been slutting around again and whoever he was with had decided to attempt to tease Nico and it was certainly working by the growing bulge in Nico’s pants, Percy knew just how to work with this, reacting quickly and beginning to grow a long tentacle from a basin by the wall, willing it to move across the ground and down the couch’s back before ramming it inside of Nico causing the boy to gasp loudly and drop his phone allowing Percy to see the picture, Will surrounded by various cocks with cum covering his face

“Well...that’s different”

“FUCK! Percy you ass, at least make it warm” Nico was writing around now as the tendril slammed deeper into him, widening it to stretch Nico out more

“Fine...but you look good like that...but how about…” Percy quickly summoned additional tendrils grabbing onto Nico’s wrists and ankles and hanging him in the air as another began to tease into his mouth

“You really wanna play this game Jackson?” Nico smirked as the last tendril rammed down his throat making the son of hades moan loudly, before looking down at Percy

Percy suddenly gasped as hundred of black tendrils began to wrap around him, throwing off his clothes and lifting him into the air to join Nico before more began to force into Percy making him moan louder than Nico had as they found every sensitive spot in Percy and slamming into it repeatedly or massaging it pushing Percy into orgasm, shooting a large stream of cum across Nico who laughed into the water tendril as Percy moaned over and over again as he sent stream after stream of cum across the cabin showering Nico and the floor. 

Percy glared at Nico as he laughed at the sight urging the water tendril to go deeper inside of Nico and expand more, making Nico finally moan loudly sending his own cum onto Percy’s face who eagerly licked up what he could reach with his tongue. The two boys remained suspended in the air sending cum flying through the air landing on one another before they both dropped back onto the couch below panting wildly.

“Sit up” Nico ordered and Percy was quick to agree sitting up and watching as Nico slowly pushed Percy’s cock inside of him, making the son of Poseidon moan as Nico tightened around his cock before slamming up and down on Percy making him moan louder as Nico began to move up and down even quicker determined to milk the son of Poseidon dry or at least until Nico was satisfied.

Percy couldn’t decide if this was a punishment or not, Nico was always tight no matter what he did and it meant Nico’s ass was able to bring Percy to climax within moments, combined with the shadows earlier it meant Percy was soon shooting cum deep inside Nico who yelled loudly begging for more. Percy was already getting exhausted but Nico was determined for more.

Iit was no wonder Nico and Will slept around, they were both insatiable for it and even as a son of Poseidon, Percy was struggling to keep up, his chest had been covered in Nico’s cum, he’d even lost track of how many times he’d came inside of Nico but the boy was beginning to sport a small bulge before he finally pulled himself off Percy causing the boy to sigh in relief

“Really? Tired? So much for the stamina of a horse”

“You...are unnatural” 

Nico laughed before leaning forward and kissing Percy, the two quickly holding one another in their kiss before Nico leapt back up and grabbed his clothes

“Good day today Jackson, maybe I’ll come back”

Percy grabbed his nearby underwear and threw it as Nico who grabbed it in his hand 

“Consider it a parting gift”

Nico smiled slightly before walking into a shadowy corner of the cabin, Percy leant back into the couch and sighed contently, turning suddenly to see Nico’s head popping back through

“And for Hades sake, clean this shit up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last one. To those that don't follow me on twitter (and why not?) you shpuld know this series is a part of my upload schedule and will be uploaded every three days. Please leave any comments below or send me questions on my twitter, hope to see you again for our next chapter and remember you can get all updates on my twitter @LewdBaron1


	3. Toy Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has many things hidden away…but some need testing

Festus creaked loudly as the doors to bunker 9 opened slowly. The bronze dragon began to lift itself off the ground and approach the small man now inside the bunker, creaking softly

"Hey bud" Leo reached up and gently rubbed the Dragon on his neck making him creak happily and begin to pound the ground with its back leg rapidly throwing up dust into the air. 

"Keep an eye on the door Festus, I gotta work in the back"

Festus nodded and began to stare intently at the entrance to bunker 9 making Leo smirk at the sheer intense concentration on the Dragons face. The bunker was still a mess, Leo hadn't had much time to clean up and besides, cleaning was boring and he liked seeing all the old schematics, ones for the Argo II, festus upgrades and the modifications for technology for use by demigods but he was especially proud of the back room.

* * *

Hephaestus cabin had been making sex toys for decades, always ahead with new and inventive things. Dildos that grew and expanded inside of a person, flesh lights with small tentacles to stimulate every point but Leo was most proud of his newest toy, what he called 'dragon eggs'

The box lay on a desk by the door, a small bed lay in the opposite side of the room, usually he'd have a willing test subject but his usual volunteers were occupied with other things. Leo sighed and swiped the box from the bench and sat on the edge of the bed, he opened the box and moved around 6 small bronze egg shaped objects, they fit neatly in his palm and were warm to the touch. They'd been a pain to make, taking hours of research and many setbacks including one time where he ended up bent over his workbench experiencing a mass orgasm sending streams of cum onto the ground. He shivered at the memory and began to feel his cock harden at it. He placed down the box and began to swiftly pull off his shirt and pants tossing them onto the ground before plucking one of the eggs from the box and leaning back as he began to push the egg slowly into his ass which quivered at the feeling and allowing the egg to easily slip inside. 

The warmth of the egg meant there was no discomfort as some of the other bronze toys were known to have, he pushed it deeper making him bite down on his lower lip as it stretched him wide before he felt a small click and he pulled out his fingers. The egg began to vibrate madly making Leo moan loudly as the pieces twisted in circle as the toy part began to split open and something began to move out of the egg, it's silicone body began to move around inside of him pushing the now empty egg back down as it moved more around slamming its body into sensitive spots and vibrating madly as it moved, beginning to drive Leo insane with its movements up and down his body, looking down he could see it ever so slightly bulging inside him every so often as it made its way around finding every sensitive spot and proceeding to play with it endlessly driving him crazy making him moan loudly and bite into his lip more. 

He hadn't expected the vibrations and intensity of the silicone creatures to be so great, his cock was barely holding back before it broke sending a large stream of cum flying up his chest to land squarely on his face before Leo breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the creature squirm it's way back inside the egg which began to shake and vibrate again, making Leo moan again sending yet more cum onto his body before finally everything stopped and he felt the egg fall from him onto the bed. He lay there panting loudly before pulling himself off the bed, he looked down at the cum covering himself and smiled.

"One successful test…but I really need to install a shower for after these…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! The dragon eggs are a creation of my good friend Roseprix (@roseprix on twitter). Hope you'll join me for more soon! And follow me on twitter for updates @LewdBaron1  
> And who else is excited for the new Disney+ show, I know I am!


	4. Long Lust Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the first ToA books final battle (all characters are 18+) please note this chapter includes mild cucking

Will gently lay Nico onto the infirmary bed and sighed with relief, it sounded like everything outside was calming down now, he looked around the infirmary and noticed a few stations seemed low on items and they were bound to be having more people in shortly, grabbing a doctor's jacket and a nearby noteboard Will headed to the medical supply cupboard and stepped inside quickly checking items off the list when the door opened again before clicking shut

"Eu sei que você estava olhando antes, um garoto branco" (I know you were staring earlier, White boy)

Will span to see Paolo leaning over him, his arms pinned to the wall, Will gulped and dropped his noteboard on the floor with a small noise

"No…no I was just…admiring how well your arms had healed"

Will's face was feeling hotter and he was sure his face had gone red, he quickly crossed his legs in an attempt to hide his growing boner, his eyes racing all along Paolo's body admiring every inch of it before resting on the large bulge in his pants

"(You were not looking at my arm, nor are you looking there now)" Paolo leaned down and gently lifted Will's chin "(do you want it?)"

Will was a mess, his body was shaking slightly at the touch and his cock was straining to break free from his pants, his hands absently moving to move down Paolo's body finally pulling at his pants releasing Paolo's cock to the air, Will had seen it a few times before. Once in the showers which had led to Will furiously jerking off in the bathroom and another time when Paolo was in the infirmary for his arms and now he had it there…right there before his eyes. It was so much bigger up close and thicker too…Will had thought that he had a big cock but next to Paolo it looked almost pathetic. 

Paolo gently placed his hands on Will's shoulders pushing him to his knees, Will acted immediately licking the cock before him, making his way up and down with a slow yet skilled pace, he heard Paolo moan slightly before he felt his hair be gripped and his mouth forced down the cock, he thought he would choke buy nothing…only pleasure came over him, his own cock letting loose a load into his underwear

"(You are a horny slut…get it nice and wet)" 

Will did as he was told licking every inch while the cock fucked his throat raw, swallowing every drop of pre that came out with eagerness. 

"(Stand up)" Paolo pulled Will back up by his hair, Will gasping as he was turned around and slammed into the wall, the back of his pants pulled down and Paolo's cock slamming deep inside him in one movement. The pain of the huge cock now inside him quickly subsided as it was replaced with pleasure, Paolo was reaching spots he didn't even know he had, each thrust seemingly getting deeper and deeper and driving him more and more crazy the cumstain at the front of his pants growing ever larger as Will came again and again from the breeding. 

Paolo pulled Will's head back and kissed him passionately, the two tongues clashing together before Paolo pulled back 

"(You are a good tight slut, I will make you mine)"

Will tightened around Paolo's cock at the thought only causing Paolo to finally begin to unleash load after load of cum deep inside of Will, each load making him feel more and more full before finally he finished and began to slowly pull out making Will moan even more almost begging for it to be put back inside.

Paolo turned him around and they kissed again, Paolo moving his hands to play with Will's body grabbing his still hard and leaking cock and jerking it slightly only making Will cum once more which made Paolo smirk before he pulled back letting Will fall onto the floor, cum leaking from his ass into a puddle around him

"(You have a boyfriend but you…you are my slut now)"

Will nodded in response, he loved Nico and Nico's ass but Paolo's cock was god-like…he sat there panting as Paolo left the supply cupboard.

Outside Nico stood next to the door, his own cock out his hand covered in cum from where he had been jerking off, peeping through a small crack in the door…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I've reworked this series to be more a place to drop stories I've written elsewhere and brought over here. Expect more coming


End file.
